Hermione Granger and the Curse Of The Black Pearl
by Thelis Hanna
Summary: 'You best start believing in ghost stories, you're in one' After a portkey plus time turner incident, Hermione is sent back to the reign of George the second, Port Royal Jamaica. She must become an actress and play her part to survive the world around her and the challenges she must face. She must team up with a pirate to find and save her cousin from a terrible fate.
1. Prologue: New Shores

Hey, here is the prologue. no I don't own POTC or HP. But, I'm a big fan of both. Warning: Hermione has stolen a bit of Elizabeth's lines. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Hermione woke up to see a man standing in front of her lying body. Her hair was drenched and her clothes even more so. The last thing she could remember was touching a photo at Godric's Hollow that turned out to be a portkey.

Hermione was seventeen nearly eighteen. She had been helping Harry look for horcruxes. The wizardry war was just starting to get unbearable. She felt her time turner around her neck. The time turner she stole from the ministry. When she was with Umbridge, the pathetic excuse for a human she found access to the last time turner and she couldn't deny the moments it might be needed, especially during war.

"What is your name?" The man asked. He was wearing a white wig and a blue Georgian suit. He looked like a governor or someone of high quality.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was so confused and unsure of what happened or whaere she was. "Hermione Granger sir, "she muttered looking him up and down. Why was he dressed like that?

"From England are you?" He questioned noticing her accent.

"Yes sir," Hermione nodded slowly still confused, maybe even more than before. Was she not in England?

"My dear niece what on Earth happened? I thought you were dead."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. He thought he was her uncle? Her gaped for a little while trying to figure out what was happening. "Where am i?"

"You're on a navy ship, in the Caribbean. We found you floating in the water on a piece of wreckage. I instantly knew you were my niece, though you have aged well. You look exactly like your mother. Everyone just assumed you were dead. My sister, your mother and your father were killed by pirates. So I thought, seeing you were with them at the time... I thought they killed you too," the man's eyes started to fill with tears of grief.

Hermione looked around seeing the technology of the ship and the crew's, she was most defiantly stuck in the Georgian era. She decided to keep the charade going until she could find a way home.

"I'm so glad to see you uncle. The pirates held me prisoner for years, I was so afraid," She hugged him, making sure she looked relieved. So there was a Hermione Granger before her, Hermione made a mental note to study her when she got back home.

"Last time I saw you, you would have been seven," the man whispered in her ear," I missed you. You're safe now. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you."

Hermione spent a few days on the ship as they sailed to Port Royal. She nearly every single day on that boat, she missed Ron and Harry. She was starting to lose hope in seeing them again.

The crew was intrigued by her modern outfit. They made her changed into what they call "more decent clothing". She loved the dress, though she didn't enjoying being insulted because she wore jeans. The navy was also interested in her lies of being held prisoner by pirates and they gawked at her.

Hermione managed to gain some information about her uncle. His name was Weatherby Swann, governor of Port Royal in his late forties.

* * *

When she saw Port Royal from the ship and was quite excited about going there. It would be interesting to see historical events in person.

She was thrilled to see all the people awaiting the return of the navy ship. Her 'uncle' offered his arm and introduced her to her 'cousin'. Her so-called cousin was a beautiful woman named Elizabeth. She was dressed all elegant and acted proper. She had nice blonde hair and apparently looked like her mother like Hermione. They got along automatically being the same age (Elizabeth may have been a few years younger), but Hermione felt so much guilt pretending to be her relative when really she was from the 1990s and so happened to have the same name of Elizabeth's cousin.

Later that day Hermione was introduced to the Blacksmith's apprentice William or simply Will Turner who came to the Governor house to deliver the sword. Hermione noticed that Elizabeth seemed to enjoy his company.

The following week her uncle took her out onto the docks where she caught a navy man staring at her. He was checking her out. She blushed as red as a tomato feeling nervous.

Hermione was starting to get use to the fact she was now a Georgian woman. She was also the Governor's niece which made her act well-mannered and posh, but also quiet and powerless which angered Hermione.

The Governor smirked to himself watching the navy man stare at her. Hermione looked at his eyes, they looked like they were scheming something.

"That man is James Norrington," her uncle told her. Hermione nodded looking over at Norrington. "He is quite the pirate hunter. Great man. He is desired by many women," her uncle continued.

Hermione gave a faint smile, "he looks very charming."

She began fanning herself losing interest as she knew what her uncle was heading towards. He wanted her to marry James.

Hermione touched her time turner listen to her uncle going on and on about Norrington. She wanted to go home and see her friends again and help them win the battle, but see was stuck in the late 1730s during the reign of King George the second.


	2. Chapter 1: The Fiancé and the Pirate

Disclaimer: only in my greatest dreams would I own POTC or Harry Potter.

* * *

Five Years Later...

Hermione woke up from her dreams in her queen sized bed covered in fine silk sheets. She put her hand over her time turner starting to fiddle with it like she did every now and then to remind her of home. She had started to enjoy her time in Port Royal, acting the part she had been assigned to the point when she even started thinking she was the Hermione Granger that was taken by pirates.

There was a soft but loud knock on the door. Hermione yearned before getting up on her feet and put on her ivory dressing robe. She answered the door hastily, not surprised it was a few maids and her uncle. What was unexpected was the box the maids were carrying.

"Still asleep, what is wrong with you and Elizabeth today?" Her uncle asked with a frown giving her a once over. Her hair was a mess and she was in desperate need of a coffee.

"Sorry uncle," she apologised sheepishly.

"Don't worry now, I got you a gift, "the governor smiled lightly gesturing to the box.

Hermione opened the box to see a beautiful red taffeta dress with a gold underlayment showing in the middle of the dress, "thank you uncle. It's beautiful. Let me guess it's for the ceremony?" Hermione knew her uncle wouldn't buy her such a nice new dress unless he wanted her to impress someone and that someone was James Norrington her to be fiancé.

"Like always you are right," her uncle laughed. Hermione was ushered to beyond her screen and undressed. "He will make a fine Commodore. Fine man don't you think?"

"Yes he is a great man," she replied getting changed into an undergrown.

"He fancies you," Weatherby said with a grin. Her uncle had been planning today for five years. He was excited for Hermione and the honour she would bring to the family name.

Hermione frowned uncomfortably. She was very aware of the soon-to-be commodore's affections towards her. She knew since he stared at her all those years ago. The feelings weren't mutual. She had no desire to be with him. To her, he was stuck in the friendzone.

She felt the corset become tighter and started to struggle for air.

"How is that gown coming along?" The governor asked. He couldn't wait to see what she would look like for the new commodore.

"I can barely breathe," she said honestly. He didn't seem to hear her.

There was a knock on the door. One maid answered it, it was the butler. The butler whispered something to her uncle then exited.

"Must be going now Hermione. Hurry up and get dressed," Her uncle left the room quickly.

Hermione was defiantly not looking forward to this ceremony. She sensed something else was going to happen today. Something that she wasn't prepared for.

* * *

Her dress tightened around her to the max and her curled hair was put into a bun. She went down the stairs to see her cousin and Mister Turner talking. Her uncle was in the room also. They all stopped and stared at her.

Governor Swann was the first to speak, "Hermione you look gorgeous."

"Thank you uncle," she replied with a big smile. Her time turner was concealed underneath her gown. She didn't usually show her time turner but rather hid it from muggle eyes.

Elizabeth hugged her and greeted her with, "good morning."

"Good morning, hope you had a good sleep," Hermione said back platonically kissing her cheek.

There was no denying Hermione and Elizabeth were best friends. They were close and often spent their time together talking over a high tea or walking around the town.

Hermione gazed at a sword in a box. It was an amazing sword. She went closer to it to appreciate the art of its making.

"Fine sword this is," she commented. William nodded he's thank you. Hermione knew he was the real blacksmith. She always complimented on his work and gave him full credit, unlike others. He was grateful for that.

"We must get going," her uncle informed them all. Hermione rolled her eyes. Elizabeth her uncle and her left the manor and was escorted to their carriage.

Hermione hated the carriage. She hated not being to be able to use magic as much as she would like. But she did love her fake family and the dresses… at times. She loved many things and hated many things. But, her desire to go home never changed.

The ceremony was long and boring and the day was hot. Hermione became desperate for oxygen. She keep fanning herself just to keep herself a bit cool. Elizabeth and her kept glancing at each other, empathizing each other.

When the ceremony was finished the now commodore asked for a word. She accepted and went with him to a stone barricade on a cliff with ocean below. She stood next to the bell staring at him with butterflies, today her life would change and she would have a wedding to plan.

"Congratulations commodore, "she said with a gentle friendly beam.

"Thank you Miss Granger," he displayed a sharp grin, before suddenly becoming nervous. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind."

Hermione took a deep breath, fanning herself hoping for more oxygen.

"Ah, this promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have... not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman. You are a fine woman, Hermione," said Mister Norrington anxiously. Hermione didn't really focus on his words losing air.

Hermione grabbed her stomach, gasping for air. "I can't breathe," she managed to get out. The corset was far too tight for her, another con to the time period she was forced to remain in.

"I know, I'm a bit nervous myself," he confessed, misunderstanding what she meant. She fainted as he looked away, falling off the cliff. "Hermione?!" Norrington called for her turning around when he heard the splash. He saw no one, so he looked down and to his astonishment and horror he saw Hermione slowly sinking.

"Hermione!" He shouted again. He took of his cloak about jump in and save her.

A sailor ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "sir, it's a miracle she missed the rocks." Norrington nodded and ordered for the marines to go and to the docks and save her.

Hermione was drowning in the cool water, meanwhile. The time turner danced in the ocean and she couldn't hear anything. She felt a man pull her up as she hit the bottom of the sea. He was struggling with carrying her to safety because of her dress's weight. He took the dress off and took her to a dock. She couldn't breathe properly so her saviour took a knife out and cut off her corset. She begun breathing as air returned to her lungs. Hermione she coughed up water before sighing in relief.

"I would have never thought of that," she heard a man's voice say.

"Clearly, you have never been to Singapore," the rescuer said. Hermione opened her eyes to see his face. He was extremely handsome. She could not deny that, but he screamed pirate. He looked at her time turner, "pretty necklace. Nothing I have ever seen before and I have seen world wonders."

"Thank you," she said as he played with it. All of a sudden blades of some sort were placed as his throat and Hermione gasped.

"Hermione are you alright?" The governor asked. He looked at Jack Sparrow and pointed, "shoot him!"

"I'm fine all thanks to this man. Commodore Norrington do you really intend to shoot my rescuer?" She asked knowing he wouldn't. The commodore gaped and slowly lowered his sword.

"I believe a thanks is in order," said Norrington going for Hermione's saviour's hand. The man looked at the hand and shook it quickly. Norrington tightened his grip and saw a P on Jack's arm. "Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you pirate?" All the sailors aimed their pistols at the pirate. "Keep your guns on him men. Gillette get some irons," Norrington commanded. He pulled up the pirates sleeve to see a bird flying over the sea tattoo. Hermione looked to see his tattoo, interested. "Jack Sparrow is it"? The commodore asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please," the pirate answered.

Norrington searched the bay. "I don't see your ship- captain."

"Well you can say I'm on market." Hermione wanted to laugh, but restrained herself. She hadn't properly laughed in five years playing the role of an upper-class lady. She missed laughing uncontrollably.

"He said he came here to command one," said a sailor hat Hermione didn't know the name of.

"I told ya he was telling the truth," another sailor said to the first one. He held weapons in his hand, "these are his sir."

The commodore grabbed Jack's pistol and examined it, "extra powder, but no additional shot." Jack shrugged at this.

Hermione was staring at Jack and looked into his brown eyes. She was mentally yelling at herself for thinking he was handsome. He was a pirate and she was meant for someone else. 'Think Hermione, think!' She thought to herself. 'Stop looking at the attractive pirate! You are supposed to marry Norrington.'

Norrington opened Sparrow's compass and frowned at the arrow as it point to Hermione, "it doesn't bare true." Jack looked away a tiny bit embarrassed. Norrington took out the sword from Jack's sheath. "I half-expected it to be made of wood." He put the sword back in the sheath and handled it to the sailor. "You've a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north...and no ship. You are with doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard about."

"Ah, but you have heard of me," Jack added. Hermione chuckled amused. Everyone looked at her surprised.

She turned her entertained face to a guilty one and said with ladylikeness, "I'm so sorry."

Norrington dragged Jack forward. The lieutenant returned with shackles and placed them on Jack.

"Carefully lieutenant," the commodore told him. Hermione walked in front of Jack shocked to see that they were seriously arresting him after saving her.

"Commodore I must protest, pirate or not this man saved my life," She couldn't see her rescuer die.

"One good deed isn't enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," the commodore said trying to sound a bit wise.

"But it seems to be enough to condemn him," Jack added.

Norrington nodded despite being annoyed. "Indeed."

"Please James," Hermione begged with puppy eyes. "Just let him off this one time. Please, it's never too late to redeem one's self."

Norrington stared at her, "I'm sorry Miss Granger." He didn't want to disagree with his beloved, but he had no choice.

Now that Jack was safely cuffed he sighed in relief, "finally." He snapped the corset really fast around an arm and wrist of a sailor holding a gun. Before anyone could react he grabbed Hermione putting the chain at her throat.

"Don't shot!" the governor commanded. James put up a cautious hand up to his men.

"I knew you would warm up to me. Now, Norrington...my effects and belt please, "Jack commanded. They past Norrington Jack's things. "Hermione is it?" He asked.

"Indeed, "she replied seeming to be not scared nor showing any emotion or bothering to tell him to address her properly.

"Hermione if you be so kind," he requested. She took the pistol, belt and everything else from Norrington. He grabbed the pistol quickly of Hermione and spun her around so she was facing him. He grinned. She put the compass in his pocket. "Now if you ever be so kind?" He asked smirking. She put his belt on. Jack gave Norrington a smug look. "Sticks and stones love, I save your life, you save mine we're square," he told her.

"I know Captain," she replied with a quick nod. He was Surprised she called him captain as was everyone else. She wasn't being rude or nice to him, just simply emotionless. He tugged her in closer. She wasn't scared at all. He had been through a lot worse and if worse came to worse, she could use magic.

"Do I get a kiss for the journey?" He asked rudely. Hermione placed a hand on his temple and kissed his brow before putting his hat on his head.

She blushed self-consciously. "That's for saving my life."

"Admit you are attracted to me," Jack commanded with a cheeky smirk.

"Your despicable," she sneered. His smirk hardened as if saying that turned him on. Hermione rolled her eyes furious.

"Whatever, love." He turned her around. He walked back till he hit a cargo gantry. "Gentlemen, m' lady. You will always remember this days as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He pushed her into James's arms. Her uncle placed his jacket over her. He grabbed a rope and pulled the belaying pin. The counterbalance dropped quickly lifting the pirate up. He grabbed the second rope and begun spinning around the gantry. Hermione was impressed at the pirate's escape. Norrington pulled her closer. James shot the rope and it broke. Jack dropped and found his way on another rope. He put the cuffs over the rope and slide down. Hermione had never been so intrigued. Jack found his way out of his sight.

"Are you feeling alright? Should I get a doctor?" James asked her with worry, placing an arm on her arm.

"I'm fine James. I think I just need some rest," she informed him.

Elizabeth came out of nowhere and ran up to her, giving her a relived hug.

"What was it like to meet a pirate?" Elizabeth asked excited.

"I'm left curious," Hermione replied looking at the direction Jack went. Why did he save her?

* * *

Hermione lied in bed for the rest of the day. She couldn't get the pirate out of her head. She rolled over thinking of his eyes. She wanted to see him again. Yes, he was pirate, but she knew there was more to him than what meets the eye.

There was a strong knock on the door and Hermione lowly got up and answered it. It was the commodore, her to be fiancé.

He had a proud smile on his face, "we caught Jack Sparrow!"

Hermione felt her jaw drop. She managed to fake a smile. "Good job commodore," she congratulated. He could tell she wasn't happy about this.

"Are you well?" he asked, examining her.

"I'm fine it is just, I'm so curious about him," Hermione mumbled. "I guess I'm just interested about pirates."

"Don't be they're vile and aggressive thieves. They know nothing of loyalty, respect nor trust. They are disgusting. They would never treat you with kindness," he sneered with hatred. She looked down. He looked down too and nervously asked, "have you considered by offer?"

"I'm sorry James, I am very tired. I really need some rest," said Hermione giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, commodore. Good luck on your new status, I'm sure you will be excellent, you always are. I'll see you shortly with an answer," she farewelled in a soft and warm voice.

"Goodbye my lady," he replied. He walked of touching the cheek she kissed with a smile. Though his mind soon went back to the name Sparrow and how familiar Jack looked.

Hermione closed the door and turned around. She couldn't marry him. He was always going to be just a friend. He was a great man and Hermione would never say a word against him. But, she didn't love him. She dropped on her bed and took off her time turner. She wished she was home with Ron and Harry. There wasn't a day she didn't think of Ron. She hoped they defeated Voldemort. She hoped they were alright and safe.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle of Port Royal

That night…

Hermione lied in her bed as the maid tucked her in after bathing and being changed into a white nightgown. She put down her book about Jack Sparrow slowly, after meeting the pirate she couldn't help but do some research. Hermione and her maid had been talking about the pirate and her engagement. Her maid could tell she had no interest in the commodore so she tried to encourage some affection other than friendship, but failed miserably.

Her maid soon left as she did, the candle's flame suddenly disappeared. Something didn't feel right. Hermione grabbed her wand nervous as the sense of upcoming horror overwhelmed her.

She looked under her bed to see her sliver sharp sword. Hermione grabbed it quickly and placed it in her scabbard before tying it around her waist. She had been learning how to fight since a day after her eighteenth birthday, when she spotted Will practising with a sword he had made himself. She asked for him to teach her, he said yes, but with hesitation. They trained together three hours a day. She was finally given her very own sword after five months, but fearing her uncle's reaction, she hid it.

Hermione heard noises of cannons causing her to run out to her balcony only to see a pirate ship accommodating its crew. Hermione suddenly thought of the death eater attack at the Qudditch World Cup. The pirates were attacking. People began screaming as they ran off the ship.

Hermione ran out of her room when she heard a gunshot. As she sprinted a maid tugged her into a small room and Elizabeth was in there as well.

"Lizzie," she embraced her cousin anxious.

"Mione," Elizabeth whispered, hugging back.

Hermione always did feel bad lying about her true identity, but would they believe her? Would they actually believe she was a time traveling witch from the twenty first century? Would they hang her for forgery? All she knew was she was stuck pretending to be this Hermione Granger.

"Listen Estrella and Hermione they haven't seen you both yet. Hide and at first chance run to the fort," she told them as she let go of Hermione and sighed. Her voice was shaky showing her fear.

The maid nodded and ran out of the room, but Hermione stayed still and strong. No way was she going to abandon her best friend. "I'm not leaving you."

"Hermione you must. I have always admired your courage and loyalty. But right now you must flee. Protect the people in the village. You are much stronger than I am," Elizabeth told her quietly. Hermione was speechless, but hugged her cousin again. Elizabeth hugged back and Hermione quickly let go. She ran out of the room, out of the house and into the village as quick as her legs could carry her. Pirates were everywhere chasing and terrorizing the town folk.

Hermione saw a young boy about three crying in the street. Hermione picked him up quickly, unsure of where is parents where the parents were and took him to the blacksmith's workplace. She managed to hide him, using the incarnation of Protego totalum, she was able to protect him.

When she left the Blacksmith, two pirates came up to her, "hello lass."

She took a step back as they laughed at her mockingly. Her face turned to anger as she took out her sword and began fighting them. Will ran up and started helping her, protecting her from the blades. Hermione was giving the fight all she had proving that Will had trained her well, she was very skilled and was able to disarm one of them. Hermione felt Will tug her away from the fight and hide them both behind some barrels watching as the pirates looked for them.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Will asked whispering with concern. Hermione shook her head with tears filling her eyes. Will widened his eyes knowing that meant, "Why didn't you protect her?"

"She wouldn't let me. I tried, she told me to protect the people. Will don't act like you care about her more than I," she muttered, sniffing as a tear fell. He knew she was utterly frustrated at herself and was deeply worried for Elizabeth. Will understood Elizabeth was more than Hermione's cousin. They were best friends, sisters even.

"I'm sorry," he apologised feeling guilty.

Hermione heard screams way louder than her and Will's mere whispers and lifted her head.

She ran out from behind the barrels, defending the people surround by pirates. Hermione didn't have so much thrill since she was seventeen. She was deep down enjoying it, she only felt alive when she was close to death.

Hermione remembered her Hogwarts years. First year she was a goody too shoes that turned into a bit of a rebel. She broke school rules only for the right reasons. When something happened it always had something to do with her, Harry and Ron. Hermione missed adventure, the type of adventures that would call for the golden trio.

After a few hours of constant fighting Will and her got separated. Hermione was beginning to get a bit tired, losing energy. She was doing well though, keeping strong despite her wish for a rest.

The pirates were all grubby and disgusting. They all made Jack Sparrow look like a gentleman. Suddenly they all just retreated, surprising Hermione.

Hermione was covered in blood and they didn't seem to be effected at all. They seemed fine. Hermione was a little creeped out by this. How were they not harmed?

She went inside Will's workshop and found the boy and took him home, ignoring her wounded and aching body. The boy's parents were thrilled and thanked her gratefully.

The witch went home afterwards to see half of it burnt and in pieces. Her uncle flung his arms around her torso tightly. Hermione looked around trying to slow the heartbeat that was quickly raising. Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.

Norrington came up to them. "Elizabeth has been kidnapped," he said breaking the bad news in a voice soft and gloomy. He was also covered in blood and his forehead was sweating.

Hermione burst into tears fearing for her Cousin's life. She placed her head on her uncle's shoulder. She vowed she would save Elizabeth and vowed to make the pirates pay. Hermione looked at her hands that were literally covered in blood, her blood. Hermione realised that this wasn't anything like her time or her earlier experiences. She was on her own. No Harry and no Ron. It was the brains by herself. She couldn't rely on anyone anymore. She was going to save Elizabeth and she was going to do it like a true Gryffindor.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers and followers. The reviews mean a lot to me :) Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: Finding Elizabeth

Hermione woke up the next day in a guest bedroom of the Norrington's manor, it was smaller than her room, though this room wasn't covered in ash and destroyed. Norrington had offered Hermione and Weatherby residence in his household while their mansion was being repaired. Hermione tried to get use to the manor knowing that the chances of marrying Norrington was high no matter how much she didn't want to.

It was a nice manor, comfortable and welcomingly which surprised Hermione seeing as Norrington was usually put on the ocean. It was small, but stylish decorated in Georgian elegance. Hermione didn't mind the manor when she visited it on the rare occasions, however it never screamed home.

She rolled onto her side remembering the night before and the battle that caused her to have scars all over her body. Seemingly immortal pirates, ear-splitting cries, blistering fire and a missing cousin. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

She got out of bed slowly, praying that it wasn't a pirate. Luckily for her it was her to be fiancé. He was holding her breakfast on a shiny silver tray.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry for the conflict last night. I hope that you were able to rest in spite of your cousin's disappearance," Norrington said handing her the tray. He was being genuine and showing his affections as always.

She smiled slightly thankful. "You are very sweet, James. Thank you for your hospitality, I really don't deserve it."

"You deserve the world," Norrington disputed quickly with a firm nature. "I know what it's like Miss Granger, to have a missing cousin. I had a cousin named Fitzwilliam, he was a spy for the British Royal Navy and was sent to find the pirate named Edward Teague. He joined the crew of Jack Sparrow and some complications happened and….. My cousin was never seen again." There was a long silence between the pair as they exchanged empathy and deep emotions. Norrington was the first to speak again. "We use to call him Fitzy. I'm sorry that was probably the last thing you wanted to hear… just want you to know that if you need to talk, I am here for you. Anyhow, dressmakers have been instructed to come over and provide you with better attire."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered gently not entirely sure what she could say.

* * *

Hours later….

The brightest witch of her age was standing by her uncle in Norrington's office. All that was in her head was that she should have stayed with Elizabeth. She should have protected her. It was all her fault. Why didn't she protect her cousin? Her uncle knew how horrible Hermione was feeling, and tired comforting her, but he was unsuccessful.

"They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth!" Will announced barging in unexpectedly. Hermione looked at him then down at the floor ashamed with herself.

Norrington was looking over his large map, not bothering to face Will. "We're very aware of the situation."

"We have to hunt her down and save her!" Will shouted determined. Hermione gave him a weak smile of agreement.

She touched one of her scars and it tingled at the pressure of her fingers. Mr. Swann became short tempered by his worry and watching Hermione endure her pain. "Where do you suppose we start? If you have any information that concerns my daughter, share it! If anyone does tell me!"

Will couldn't reply causing Hermione to mope as she watched her uncle.

A sailor spoke up after a moment. "That Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Black Pearl."

Another sailor straightened up, "mentioned it more what he did."

Hermione recalled the two sailors from her encounter with Jack Sparrow, the quite dashing pirate captain.

"We can ask them where it is. Maybe he could lead us to it," Will suggested gritty, his hear was set on finding Elizabeth and Hermione couldn't help but nod, liking the idea. It was also a good excuse to see Jack Sparrow again, not that she would admit that she wanted to meet the pirate again, especially after what Norrington said.

"The pirate who tried to kill my niece? We could never trust a word he said," the governor refused the idea stubbornly.

Hermione became angry fast, "he didn't try to kill me! He only wanted to get his material back. Captain Jack Sparrow actually saved my life. Are you all forgetting that?" Hermione couldn't blame Jack, he was a pirate and he was about to get sentenced to death.

"We could strike a deal," Will motioned.

Hermione pointed a finger at him agreeing. "It's worth a shot."

"No the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow in his cell. Ergo, he is not an ally of theirs and therefore no value," Norrington told Will and Hermione, tired of their amateur idea. "We will determine the most likely course and launch a search mission that sails with the tide."

"That's not good enough! This is Elizabeth's life here!" Will shouted stabbing the table with his axe. It went through the table and Hermione then became very very clear of Will's feelings for Elizabeth. She knew he loved her, but never knew it was this strong. Hermione admired it hoping one day she would find a way to love someone in such a way.

Norrington glared at him, "Mr Turner right now isn't the time for rash actions." He looked at the governor and Hermione who was nearly in tears of shame and worry. He looked back at Will and took the axe out of the table, "don't think you're the only person in here who cares about Elizabeth."

"Now go home," Norrington commanded leading Will out. Hermione saw Will look at her for a split second. Hermione knew Will was right, Jack could help save Elizabeth.

"She is one of my only two relatives left. I can't bear to lose another family member," Hermione stormed out of the office with a slight growl.

She began packing all her new clothes and some books into one bag thanks to the Undetectable Extension Charm once she arrived to her bedroom in Norrington's manor. She also made the bag as light as a feather no matter how many objects were in it. She topped it off with an Impervius Charm, because pirate equalled water. Hermione left her room as soon as finished organising her bag. She was going to free Jack Sparrow, to save Elizabeth. Hermione swallowed, he had to help her he just had too.

"Someone would of heard that," Will said worried as he freed Jack from his cell in the prison.

Hermione showed herself to them, "yes that would be me." Will and Jack froze at her presence, thinking she was going to snitch them out. Hermione smirked at their fear amused. She looked at Jack and he was as handsome as she remembered, she just hoped that things would go smoothly.

"It's not what it looks like Hermione," Will said trying to defend himself.

"I know what your doing Will and I actually came to do the same, to save Elizabeth. Plus, if you two have any chance surviving you're going to need me," she stated firmly. Jack laughed at her words with utter merriment. Hermione gave him a sharp stare offended. "What's so funny?" She asked darkly.

"You're a lass," he stated the obvious. She widened her eyes. Sexist!

"I thought you found that out yesterday," Hermione said crossing her arms furiously. "What does it matter that I'm a woman?"

Will spoke up for her sake, "Mr Sparrow, she actually is a great swordswoman. She is even better than me. Hermione also knows everything about everything. She is the brightest person of her age." Hermione held back a chuckle lighting up at Will's choice of words.

Jack looked at her then at Will. "Fine you may come along," he said still not entirely sure.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Who says I needed your permission?!"

Jack ignored her as he got all his things and they ran out of the prison. They went to the docks and Jack looked at a giant vessel then turned to Hermione and Will. "The girl what does she mean to you? How far are you willing to go for her?" He asked William.

Without hesitation will strongly replied, "I would die for her."

"You?" Jack asked Hermione turning his head to face her. She turned her face to a very serious look.

"I would do anything," she claimed. Elizabeth was the closet she had to a sibling and she was so dear to Hermione, almost a reminder of Ginny. Their bond was bigger than Elizabeth's love for Will.

"Good," said Jack with a nod, satisfied with the answers. "No problems there then."

They stole a tiny boat and lifted it covering their heads and upper body. They walked down to the ocean. Will was astonished as it worked, keeping them alive and undetected, "this is either mad or brilliant."

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack and Hermione said at the same time causing Hermione to turn red with embarrassment. Jack just smirked yet again, entertained.

"It is madly brilliant," Hermione added after a few seconds of recovering.

"Precisely," Responded the amused Jack. Hermione gave a small grin. It was a pretty good idea.

They got on to the ship and Jack pointed a gun at the captain then suddenly at Hermione. "I'm taking over the ship! leave now or I kill the bonnie lass," Jack said threateningly pretending to be serious or at least Hermione hoped it was serious.

Hermione pretended to be scared, knowing that she could just teleport if something went wrong or use magic. The navy left the ship saving her life, but informed the sailors on The Interceptor about the stolen ship.

The navy anchored right next to the ship they were on and boarded. Hermione, Jack and Will grabbed ropes and swung to The Interceptor. Hermione had never done that before but it was quite fun and a part of her wanted to do it again. Will and her cut the rope as Jack begun to steer the ship. Hermione didn't hear what Jack said, she was beginning to feel guilty. The navy realised what happened and panicked. Hermione caught Norrington's eye, feeling shame. There was fear and shock in his eyes, she could feel it.

Hermione was really allying with a pirate. She was unsure whether or not to trust him. Deep down she actually did. Not enough for her to tell him that she was a witch though. No one could know. The ministry of magic would kill her.

After a while of sailing Hermione opened her book and began reading. Will was sharping his sword and Jack was navigating the ship. Hermione started watching him. She didn't know why. Hermione knew he was the type of man she didn't want to get involved with. A man she would never marry or love. He caught her eye. Hermione glanced back at her book turning the page. He smirked with a soft chuckle.

Jack walked up to Will, "For a man whose made an industry of avoiding boats, you're a quick study." Hermione continued reading avoiding their talk.

"I worked passage from England as a cabin boy. After my mother passed, I came out here ... looking for my father," Will told him. Hermione always found that quite an interesting story.

"Is that so?" Jack replied. Walking back up to the wheel slowly.

"My father, William Turner?" Will said. He was angered that Jack said nothing and he had lost patience. "I'm not a simpleton. At the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help me. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. But now, you knew my father." Jack nodded and Hermione looked up and sighed, not wanting a fight.

"I knew him. Probably one of the few he knew him as William Turner. Most everyone just called him Bill, or 'Bootstrap' Bill'," Jack told Will. Hermione closed the book intrigued wanting to know more, maybe a tiny bit more than Will. Hermione always wondered about Will's heritage.

"'Bootstrap'?" Will asked in confusion.

"Good man. Good pirate. And clever I never met anyone with as clever a mind and hands as him. When you were puzzling out that cell door, it was like seeing his twin," Jack said with a small smile. Hermione couldn't believe it. Will was so against pirates, how is it he was the son of one?

"That's not true," Will said ignorantly.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I swear, you look just like him."

"It's not true my father wasn't a pirate," Will began to get stubborn and more furious.

"Figured you wouldn't want to hear it," Jack sighed. Hermione put her book in her bag and stood up.

"He was a merchant marine! He was a- respectable man who obeyed the law….and followed the rules," Will stated with struggle, no longer sure about his father's background.

Jack started to laugh at Will, "You think your father is the only man who ever lived the Glasgow life, telling folk one thing, and then going off to do another? There's quite a few who come here, hoping to amass enough swag to ease the burdens of respectable life. And they're all 'merchant marines'."

"My father did not think of my mother….his family….as a burden!" Will shouted uncertain.

"Sure, because he could always go pirating."

"My father…was not…a pirate!" Will screamed aiming his sliver sword at Jack. He stood up slowly while Jack gave a disbelieving look.

"Put it away, Will. It's not worth getting beat again," Jack told him, angering Will more.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rule of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you," Will claimed. Hermione gaped to see him in such anger. She had never seen him so inflamed.

"Will! He is a pirate! What do you expect?" Hermione yelled, "Be careful! Don't be ignorantly stupid. He's not worth it."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" said Jack as he smirked at Hermione. Hermione was unsure on what else to say or do to calm Will down due to the fact that he just ignored her.

Jack kicked a lever on a wench and a sail begun whipping around and slammed Will in the chest hard and took him off his feet. He got swiped off the sword dropped onto the deck as He dangled above the dark blue even ocean.

Jack slipped a loop of rope around the wheel to hold it. He looked at Hermione who was in shock and grinned. Jack picked up the sword and poked it at Will. Will held on to the sail tightly not wanting to go for a quick swim. "As long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. Must, should, do, don't, shall, shall not…those are just mere suggestions. There are only two absolute rules. What a man can do. And what a man can't do. Or woman," he said nodding at Hermione who just stared at him with fear.

Will looked away from Jack not interested in his words.

"For instance: you can accept that your father was a pirate and still a good man ... or you can't. Now me, I can sail this ship to Tortuga, by myself and the pretty little lass here... But I can't just let you down." Jack swung the boom back in. Will dropped to the deck meanwhile Jack held the hilt of the sword out. Will take it after a moment of hesitation. He looked at Jack, considering what he'll do. Jack watched him coolly waiting to see what would happen. Hermione was mentally begging that Will would just accept that his father was a pirate.

Will turned and paced back to his spot on the deck and sat down sharpening his sword again. Hermione smiled lightly glad that it was finished and he didn't do anything foolish.

Jack made a quiet sigh relieved by Will's choice and once again returned to the wheel.

Tortuga?" Hermione asked curious about what he said before. She had never heard of it and that was actually quite surprising. Ron and Harry would be completely stunned by her lack of knowledge about such a location.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Jack asked. Hermione nodded with a straight face. Jack chuckled gently looking over at her. Hermione gave a small grin. "It's a port, you'll love it there. Great music, service and maybe you'll get on with a few of the girls. Oh by the way Will freed me for return, I help him. However, you have given me nothing."

Hermione shrugged, not sure of what she could give. "What do you want?" Jack laughed smirking mischievous as he gave her a once over.

"One night, me and you." Hermione opened her mouth insulted by his motion.

"Never," she declared furious nearly slapping him. Jack laugh hardened, he already knew that it wouldn't have worked.

"Can't blame a guy for trying love," he replied. "Especially when it comes to a real gem like you."

Hermione walked over to Will quickly with rage and started reading her book again. Not even daring to look a Jack, but she could sense his eyes on her and her rage faded turning into flustered state of butterflies and tomato red cheeks. She tried to get her head straight, he was a pirate, a criminal, a troublemaker who might have killed one of her best friends and destined husband's cousin. She could not like him or be his friend.

Will looked at her with a groan. "I can't wait till we find Elizabeth and go home."

Hermione nodded slowly and quietly. A part of her didn't want to return, a part of her felt like she belonged on a ship… It was a weird emotion and sensation that confused her. Her home was Port Royal, not on a boat.

* * *

Review if you knew Fitzy was canon :D


	5. Chapter 4: Complications At Tortuga

Hermione, Jack and Will walked through the town of Tortuga, hours after stealing the ship, it was dark now and it was time to get a crew.

Tortuga was a horrid place, everywhere was a bunch of drunkards, brawls and slovenly women. Hermione could only smell rum and a scent of vomit, maybe some smoke. Seeing the girls, Hermione started to understand what Jack meant by 'great service' and Hermione doubted she would get on with any of them. Everywhere Hermione looked there was a tavern and a brothel.

"Will if the whole world was like this no man would ever feel unwanted," said Jack with a grin as they walked. Hermione gave a disgusted look, zoning back into the conversation. This place really wasn't Hermione's favourite.

"And what about the women?" Hermione asked a bit scared, looking a Jack.

"Well ye should be careful about the promiscuous men or just men in general, they intend to be well not gentlemen here. Ya know what just stay close to me," Jack said placing an arm around her waist, tugging her closer to his body. Hermione started having an irritating sensation in her stomach.

A red haired girl walked up to Jack and asked rudely and unimpressed, "who is this?" She looked at Hermione evilly then back at Jack waiting for a justification.

"Scarlet she is just-" Jack started to say before he got slapped furiously by Scarlet. She walked off quickly and Hermione gawked, surprised by the action.

"You okay?" Hermione asked concerned, he nodded in reply.

"I don't think I deserved that," stated Jack holding his sore cheek.

Another girl came up to him. This one was blonde. "Having fun Jack?" the girl asked. She put her hands on her hips waiting for an answer triggering Hermione to swiftly push his hand away from her waist.

"This is Hermione, she is just a crew member. Giselle," he told her, not wanting another angry woman. Giselle slapped him across the face and Hermione bit her lip. Giselle muttered something offensive words at Hermione that she didn't hear and stormed off. Hermione couldn't believe Scarlet and Giselle thought she was with Jack. Please, as if she would sleep with Jack Sparrow?

"You're the one who is protecting me from promiscuous men?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow. Jack nodded and looked at Will who was giving him a disgusted look.

Hermione laughed, it was a real laugh. Not one she would be caught dead doing in front of her uncle or Norrington. He laughed too, but harder than Hermione. They stopped laughing and begun staring at each other. Hermione smiled causing Jack to half grin. Hermione was so happy to be able to laugh like that. She felt free for the first time in five years, she didn't have to be the perfect aristocrat around him.

Jack finally took Hermione and Will to a man who was sleeping with dirty pigs. The man was fairly middle aged with grey hairs. He smelt horrific, but Hermione wasn't sure if it wasn't just because of the current location. Hermione covered her nose to stop smelling the awful scent. Jack picked up a bucket filled with water and throw it over the resting man.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack- jawed idiot," the guy grumbled, waking up. He opened his eyes and recognised Jack. He was shocked to see him, "Mother's love, Jack, you know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!" The guy shouted loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes at the superstition, not a believer herself.

"Well, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping it drinks it while listening to a proposition," Jack countered with a smirk. Hermione looked at Jack oddly but then realised what he meant and nodded.

"Aye, that'll about do it," the man agreed with a small nod of the head.

Will got another bucket of water and threw it over the man. "For goodness sake I'm awake already!" The guy yelled angrily.

"I know, that was for the smell," Will replied while Hermione grinned. The man nodded in return understanding the action.

They all walked to a tavern called 'The Faithful Bride'. Hermione took one look at it and automatically preferred 'Hogshead'. She stood next to Will and they both eavesdropped on the conversation between the two pirates.

"Who is the pretty lass? Not one of your girls?" The man asked Jack, admiring Hermione. Hermione wiped her pale face feeling uncomfortable. Society basically forced her to become so pale, as it was so called 'beauty'. If Hermione received a penny every time a leech was put on her, she would be richer than her uncle.

"Nah, she thinks I'm a pig. She wants me to save her cousin or something rather," Jack told the guy looking over to examine the witch's physique. Hermione turned her head slightly hearing them as they talked about her. "Bugger though. She is incredibly stunning," Jack added after a sip of rum. Hermione flushed, what was it about him that made her so red?

"A girl on a ship is bad luck," the man said going back to his superstitions. "She can soften ya." Hermione rolled her eyes again in annoyance. She was witch, a good one, a talented one, a smart one and a powerful one. She was more good luck than bad.

"No lass can tame or soften me Gibbs. Plus, she is different. She isn't afraid to well... tell me off. She is well brave and daring. More beautiful than any lassie I have ever met. She would make an excellent pirate," Jack responded with a slight grin. Hermione began to blush redder and the words made her smile. Jack moved his eyes to catch hers. She looked away from him trying to hid her anxiety. She was determined to hate him. He was a pirate and she was a lady. He quietly chuckled to himself.

Music began to play and everyone started dancing. Hermione grabbed Will's hand needing to escape Jack's presence, "dance with me."

"No, I'm fine," Will reject her, not exactly in the mood.

Hermione wasn't going to take no for an answer, "don't worry Will, we will find her. But if you keep sulking the whole time you are going to miss out on life. I promise you we will find her and we will all live happily ever after." Hermione dragged him closer to the music.

They got into their positions and began dancing as Will led. Will was quite excellent at it, sword fighting had helped his footwork. He spun Hermione around and they were having fun. Will was having fun. Yes, he was still crazily worried about Elizabeth, a little less than Hermione, but they were still enjoying themselves and Hermione was happy when he started to grin.

"Will promise me that when we find Elizabeth you'll take care of her. Because if you don't, I swear I'll kill you," Hermione told him in a serious, protective tone.

"I wouldn't dream of mistreating Elizabeth," Will told her firmly, "you have my word, I will take care of her."

"Good," Hermione muttered. She turned her head as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Will stopped moving looking at the intruder.

"May I borrow the lady for a dance, Will?" Jack asked with a beam, ogling at Hermione.

"Sure, why not," Will answered winking at Hermione. She opened her mouth to an O shape wanting Will to stay, but closed it quickly when Will left. Jack placed his arms on her and they began their waltz.

"Why don't you dance with the other girls?" Hermione questioned looking at his eyes. He's charming eyes that haunted her thoughts. 'Damn you Hermione! You are meant to fall in love with James! Your uncles wants you to marry James! You are meant to hate Jack!' Hermione thought to herself furious by the fact she shaking, feeling Jack's touch.

"Firstly they all hate me, secondly I rather dance with you," Jack mumbled into her ear. She smiled, forgetting everything she just thought.

Hermione got reminded by Gibbs' stare of his earlier words. "Am I softening you? Maybe, I'm bad luck," she said darkly, annoyed by Gibbs.

"Don't worry about Gibbs. Now tell me something. How did ya feel when I saved you? You weren't scared when I put a chain around your neck?" Jack quizzed in curiosity.

"Captain when you have lived my life, a chain to your neck is nothing," replied Hermione thinking back on her life. "When you saved me, I was curious about why and then I was just curious about you in general," She confessed her interest in him. She was even reading a book called, 'The Exciting and Romantic Tales of Jack Sparrow.'

"I guess, I didn't want ya to die, so I saved you. No one else could swim. I couldn't just let you die. I just followed my instincts," Jack told her. He was curious himself by that question himself. Why did he go and save the Lady?

"Your instincts told you to save a complete stranger?" Hermione asked confused, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes they did," he answered with a nod. She uncertain on what he meant, but accepted his words. Hermione felt Jack move closer. She shivered as she felt his rummy breath. Hermione looked down at their feet. They moved beautifully.

"You're a better dancer than I thought," she complimented. She was surprised seeing as he was a plundering, pillaging pirate.

"Do you underestimate my dancing abilities because I'm a pirate? I thought you would be a understanding lass, but you're stereotypical," he teased with his infamous smirk. He looked at her gown that was purple and fairly lose. Perhaps, it was a safety precaution because she fainted yesterday, thanks to the tightness of a corset.

"Sorry Captain," she replied with her own smirk and a small laugh.

The trio went into an inn and got two rooms. Will had his own and Jack locked him in there before he could protest about Hermione and Jack sharing a room. In Hermione and Jack's room there was only one bed.

Hermione looked at Jack with a face that said 'no way in hell'.

Jack smirked, taking off his hat, bandana, belt, boots and sheath. She frowned when he started taking off his shirt. "Something bothering you?"

"Yes, this is completely inapposite," Hermione mumbled watching him.

"Don't worry, I'll behave," he raised his hands, leering cheekily.

* * *

Lord Voldemort stood above Hermione, "so you're Potter's friend. I have heard a lot about you MUDBLOOD! You're a shame to the wizardry world. I'm going to make your life torture. Starting with me killing your friends right in front of you!" Hermione turned around to see Harry and Ron being held by death eaters. Hermione was laying on the floor covered in her own blood. Voldemort raised his wand and killed Harry.

Hermione began screaming furious and distressed, "Harry! No! How dare you?!" He murdered Ron. Hermione squealed and squealed, bursting into tears.

She opened her eyes, waking up from the nightmare. She shouted, "Ron! Harry! Ron!" She realised she was back in the inn. Hermione felt a warm hand tug her into a bare chest.

"Its okay love," Jack softly told her in attempt to calm her down. She freaked and pulled away. She lifted the sheet to cover her sleeping gown.

"Get out!" Hermione yelled at him. She wasn't mad, but depressed. She appreciated that he wanted to comfort her. She didn't want to talk about it and she defiantly didn't want to look weak.

"Love, you were screaming. Only wanted to help ya," he told her. She didn't know why, but she hugged him. She felt her scars tingle at the touch. Jack wrapped his arms around her too, but slowly not entirely use to the nature of the act. Hermione began crying on his shoulder trying to recover from her dream.

"What's up Hermione?" Jack asked. She heard a tad of sympathy in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," muttered Hermione, shaking her head. Jack pushed her away softly and wiped her tears. She chuckled at the kindness. Jack was surprised at himself as he slide his hand down her hair. Hermione gazed into his eyes. Her eyes were glued there. Jack watched her too. He leaned over, his lips nearly on hers. Hermione shifted back. She cleared her throat. She was meant to hate him! What on earth was she doing?

"We must go back to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. Sorry for waking you up," Hermione told him before biting her lip.

Jack widened his eyes in disappointment, but nodded his head in agreement, "yes, of course and no worries, I was awake prior." Hermione kissed his cheek and laid back down, closing her eyes as she heard a sigh escape Jack.

She opened them back up when Jack fell asleep and turned to her bag. She got out a vial, it had a purple substance in it. Hermione began to speak to herself quietly, "only four of these left."

It was a potion that made the sleeper have a dreamless sleep, it's what Hermione used for her nightmares. After a few days in Port Royal, she managed to find a secret expansion for the wizardry world, so she was able to buy everything she needed.

* * *

Hermione woke up and put on her dress robe, Jack had already left. She looked out of the window to men lined up on the dock. Jack was talking to them along with Will and Mr. Gibbs. Hermione ran out of the inn, forgetting she was still in her sleepwear.

"We thought you would never wake. Meet our crew," Jack said cheerfully when he spotted her dashing towards them.

"For now," Hermione heard a woman's voice say. She turned to see a lass dressed as a man. Hermione looked around and saw a man with a parrot on his shoulder. Hermione sensed that a few men were staring at her night gown, so she adjusted her robe to cover it, embarrassed.

"Your parrot is gorgeous," Hermione told the man. There was no reply.

"This is Cotton, his tongue got cut off. The parrot however was trained to talk for him, apparently," Jack whispered in her ear, she nodded slowly.

"Well I'm glad to meet you all," Hermione said quite happy despite the men's lustful eyes.

"You're no pirate are ya?" The girl asked. Hermione shook her head. "You be from England?" She asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione replied showing her accent.

"How are you, a non-pirate able to go on the boat?" She questioned Hermione, unconfident about her presence.

"Because this lass has the some quest as us. She has given her loyalty," Jack answered for Hermione. She nodded again catching Jack's eye. "I do have you loyalty right?" He asked making sure.

Hermione nodded again with a gentle grin, "yes. Of course, as long as you save my cousin."

Will whispered in Jacks ear and Jack bowed his head. Jack spoke as Will moved away from his ear, "another rule, Miss Granger will not be touched by you lot." Jack tugged Hermione to his side. Hermione yet again gave a smile. "Okay let's get moving, and Hermione get your stuff!" he yelled. Jack examined her clothing, "And I'll help get you out of that nightgown."

Hermione rolled her eyes smirking, "I'm getting changed. Sorry to disappoint."


	6. Chapter 5: Directions and Pathways

"Hey Captain how are we meant to find the black pearl?" Hermione as she was looking at the sea through a golden spyglass Jack let her borrow. It had been a few hours since they set sail and Hermione was now fully dressed into appropriate sailing clothes. Brown pants, pure black boots, a loose red shirt and a black tri-cornered hat over an ocean blue bandana.

Jack smiled and took out his compass as he moved over to stand next to her, "with this of course."

Hermione lowered her spyglass and frowned when she spotted the compass. "Firstly, it doesn't bare true. Secondly, even a compass that works wouldn't take us to the Black Pearl."

"Love, this is no ordinary compass. It doesn't point north, but north isn't where we want to go. This compass points to what you want most in this world. This compass points to your biggest desire," he said handing it to her, "give it a try."

Hermione opened it and spun around, faster than anything Hermione had seen before. It seemed confused and Hermione didn't even know what she wanted herself. Hermione wanted to save Elizabeth but there was something else, something Hermione wasn't sure of. It finally stopped and pointed at Jack. Hermione lifted to see Jack looking away, not entirely interested in her desire. Hermione closed it quickly distraught by the direction it pointed towards. She had only just met Jack and that weren't even friends yet.

"It doesn't work Captain," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"My compass works fine. It doesn't lie lassie," Jack told her, giving her a strange look. Hermione opened her mouth wanting to say something but closed it not trusting her words. "Doesn't point to what you thought it would point to?" Jack asked moving closer. Hermione gave no reply, shivering.

Eager to change the subject she asked, "how do you know of The Black Pearl?"

"I was its captain for two years, but there was a mutiny one night. My former first mate betrayed me and marooned be on a strip of land," Jack answered. "I love that ship more than rum."

"I'm sorry it must have been horrible," Hermione muttered with sympathy. Though, it reminded her that pirates couldn't be trusted.

"Love, if we somehow fail-" Jack started to say, staring into her eyes.

Hermione interrupted loudly with confidence, "We won't fail!"

He raised an eyebrow at her outburst, "how can you be so certain?"

She didn't hesitate to answer. "Because I have faith in you!" Hermione realised what she said," I mean, deep down you're a good and smart man, Captain. Are you are you not the pirate I have read about Captain?"

"You have read about me?" Jack asked surprised by the fact but pleased that he had a book and she had read it.

"Only recently Captain," Hermione admitted, becoming shy.

"Why is it that you always call me Captain?" Jack asked curious. It wasn't her burden to call him captain.

"Because you are a captain," she answered not completely sure on why she kept calling him Captain.

"Aren't you polite," Jack commented with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled. "I like to be," she nodded slowly.

Jack was very astonished by Hermione it was only yesterday she was telling him she was captured by pirates and held prisoner since she was ten years old, on their way to Tortuga. Hermione however seemed to be still kind to pirates. She was friendly and only became quite angry when she was offended. She didn't seem to believe in superstitions. She was odd everything about her was odd, in a way that Jack liked it.

"Please Love, call me Jack," Jack told her with a smile.

Hermione's grin became bigger. "Okay then Jack," Hermione said his name perfectly.

"I gotta go back to my captain chores," Jack told her looking away from her eyes, confused by a strange feeling he had only felt once before.

"Of course Jack," muttered Hermione a bit disappointed to see him go.

Jack went back to the wheel and closed his eyes. What was she doing to him? Who did she think she was? Why was she so amazing and different from others he had met? Why wasn't see more governor's niece-like?

Will grabbed Hermione's arm tightly. She turned look at him, seeing his fury written all over his face. "You like Jack," he claimed looking into her eyes, ominously.

"Of course not, he is a pirate," Hermione said lying to defend herself.

"Exactly last night I winked as a joke. I thought you would no better than to fall for an untrustworthy pirate and the decency to stay loyal to the commodore," Will said bothered and almost scarily, as if he would hit her if she ever looked at Jack again.

"James isn't my fiancé nor my lover! And how dare you judge me?! I have no emotions for Jack, I view him to be a great captain and a means to save my cousin's life! I thought you were my friend, so I expect you to trust and respect me like I do you!" Hermione yelled feeling hurt, she wasn't going to act on whatever she felt or was starting feel for Jack and if James was her beau, she would be completely loyal, but he wasn't, not yet.

Hermione stormed off going to her private room, she had received one due to the fact she was a female and Jack and Will agreed it would be best for her decorum.

Will went up to Jack angrily as Hermione left. "Leave Hermione alone," He ordered in a strong tone to show he was serious.

"What on earth are you on about?" Jack asked confused by Will's words.

"Hermione doesn't need you in her life, she never will. Stop toying with her emotions. She has put far too much faith and trust into you, as soon as you're done with her, you'll leave her and break her heart! Stop it, she deserves better than some pirate!" Will yelled at him. Hermione had been his best friend for the last five years and last thing he wanted was to see her harmed in anyway.

"If you would care to notice Hermione and I aren't together and I respect her! I wouldn't hurt Hermione, not after everything she has been through. Not after I saw her weeping over a nightmare that seems to haunt her. Hermione is obviously not the type of girl I would want to have a one-night stand with or harm. Never do I want to see her cry again," Jack said surprised by himself. Will was absolutely dumbfounded as well. "Hermione clearly needs someone to help her. When was the last time you held her after she woke up from a nightmare? She is a good woman, not one to mess around with. She actually be a girl worth fighting for. Savvy?" Jack walked off, annoyed by Will.

Before he went out of sight Will asked him quickly, "what makes Hermione such a good woman that YOU actually have respect for her?"

Jack froze for a few seconds before finally spoke, "mate she's Hermione Granger."

Jack went to Hermione's chamber to see the door a little open. He looked in seeing Hermione at her desk writing in her large, red diary. She looked more beautiful than ever, relaxed and comfortable.

Hermione sighed tiredly and got out her wand she muttered some words Jack didn't understand. What was that stick she was holding? And why was she holding it? All of a sudden a sliver otter came from the wand. It danced happily around. Hermione smiled at the otter but seemed surprised at it's appearance. Jack was astonished by the otter as well, but for different reasons. He knew about magic and had seen its wonders, but this was odd, just like her.

'She's witch. She has magic,' he told himself mentally. He stood frozen before hearing footsteps coming closer to him. He knocked on the door loudly, not wanting anyone to see the magic. Hermione jumped in shock, caught by surprise. She answered the door as the otter disappeared in thin air.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at the unexpected visitor.

"I wanted to check if you were okay," he told her beaming, keeping the fact he knew she was a witch, secret. She opened the door up wider, letting him walk in. Hermione closed the door quickly once he was in.

"I'm fine," She said with a small smile, hiding her wand behind her back.

"You look quite beautiful today," Jack told her, grabbing her shoulders. "Yes I admit you're beautiful everyday but today ya more adorable," He whispered in her ear softly. Hermione smiled wanting his kiss right now.

"Thank you Jack," said Hermione softly, moving her face away from his view slightly. Hermione imagined Harry and Ron right now if they would be yelling at her that she was needed by them, which was true. She should have worked harder in her search for a way to return home not staging an entire life and committing piracy while fancying the captain.

"Jack, I..," Hermione whispered gently with some urgency. She couldn't finish her sentence though, trailing off.

"Kiss me," Jack ordered, stroking her cheek. Hermione gave a playful smirk and placed a hand on his chest, slightly pushing him away.

She hummed, keeping her smirk, "Mr Sparrow. I don't take orders."

Jack grinned, moving closer to her lips and replied, "Please? I didn't mean to command," Jack felt Hermione place a hand on his arm.

"I might be bad at it," Hermione warned, a bit frightened of the idea. She wasn't known for her expertise in dating.

"Doubtful," Jack replied positioning his left hand on her back.

Will had gone to Hermione's door to apologise. He felt horrible for assuming she lusted a pirate. Hermione wasn't the type to fall for thieves. She was pure and proper besides, her obsession of sword combat. Hermione could get any man she wanted and she was not the sort of girl who wanted an unhygienic, lying and cheating scumbag. Jack was all of these things and more.

Will placed his ear on the door and overheard Jack asking, "Hermione will you have um...breakfast with me tomorrow, perhaps?" He became frustrated. Jack was in there and asking her to dine with him. Hermione surely had some decency and would say no.

But Hermione happily gave the answer, "of course."

Will knocked on the door just as Jack was leaning her in closer for a kiss. Hermione pulled away from Jack, shocked by the sudden knock. Hermione sighed and answered the door annoyed by the interruption. Will was one person she didn't want to see.

"Hermione I'm sorry for my actions earlier. They were wrong," Will told her, hiding his fury.

Hermione didn't move for a moment before leaning in and hugging him sisterly in a display of friendship and forgiveness. Will hugged back looking at Jack warningly. Jack gave him a 'what?' Face as Hermione pulled out of the hug.

"I forgive you. I know all you were doing was looking out for me and I am grateful," she said softly with a small smile, trying to pretend that she nearly kissed Jack. How could she have been so stupid?

"Oh yes like I was saying tomorrow at breakfast will discuss the plans," Jack quickly added, jogging out of the room.

"What plans?" Will asked, playing dumb.

"You know, plans for the task. He has a job for me," Hermione lied not too quickly.

"I'm sure he does," Will muttered wrathfully. Hermione shot him a dirty look, crossing her arms.

"Has he wronged in anyway?" She asked waiting for his pathetic answer.

"He is a pirate," Will answered weakly with a slight shrug.

"And so was your father," Hermione grunted. He frowned and she moved closer to him. "I have always thought of you as my brother. Right now you must trust me."

"You're right as always," said Will with a small smile, nodding.

* * *

That night there was a giant storm, Hermione went out to help, much to the surprise of the crew. She was saturated by rain and had never been in such a storm before. Hermione went over to Will, giving him a hand with keeping the ship afloat. She felt a hand touch her, stopping her actions, it was the superstitious Mr. Gibbs.

"Aren't you the governor's niece?" He asked, looking at her face as if he knew her. Hermione froze, she didn't know how he would know that.

"Yes I am," she answered curious by him.

"I remember when you came to Port Royal, when you were seven. Such a land lubber. Now look at ya helping in a wild storm. No spewin'," he said memorising her with her grin. "Ye books were your true love. Never saw ya without one. Ya mother was such a nice lady. Sad thing she died. You look just like 'er. Why are ya on this voyage?"

"It's Elizabeth, she has been kidnapped. I'm going to save her and help Jack get The Black Pearl back. I know my parents wouldn't approve, but Elizabeth and my uncle are the only family I have left. I can't just sit at home and wait for news that may or may not come," Hermione strongly claimed, keeping her five year travesty.

"And for that your parents would be proud. Especially your dad," Mr. Gibbs added with a small laugh. Hermione felt warmth in her heart. She knew they weren't her parents but she thought as it more being her real parents. Would they be proud of her actions? Would they care that she was hopeless crushing on a pirate? Would they understand why she oblivated them? Though it was strange how alike she was with the real governor's niece. They both loved


	7. Chapter 6: Breakfast With The Captain

Hermione stood in front of mirror gazing at her reflection after spending ages on her outfit and makeup for her breakfast with the captain. She felt the need to be beautiful for him, to cause desire as she had grown quite fond of the pirate despite knowing nothing would happen between them.

Her dress was long and blue, patterned with purple shapes that were similar to flowers or leaves as her curled hair was put into a tight bun. She sighed nervously, putting on a sliver diamond necklace, hiding her time turner. Hermione wished she had Ginny to give her advice or help her dress nicely for him.

She left the room realising it was only six in the morning, with luck Jack wouldn't have an overly painful hangover, but in reality he was probably already drunk again. Hermione walked up to his door, gently knocking on it as she waited patiently.

He came out smirking slightly. He smelled somewhat cleaner, yet wearing the same clothes. He smelt like rum, but he didn't look as drunk as usual. His smirk didn't seem to be as mischievous. He seemed to be a bit different today. For a moment she thought about Norrington and her uncle but his voice interrupted her thinking, making her forget about their disapproval.

" 'Mione, you look stunning love," He smiled taking her hand and gently kissing it. Hermione grinned watching him but quickly groaned at his second sentence. "Ya certainly put the shiver in me timber."

"Really?" She asked rolling her eyes. "Just when i was starting to think this was a good idea."

"Is that an 'X' on the back of your skirt? There seems to be incredible booty buried underneath," he chuckled, making her groan again. "Come on my dear, you love it. How about, it would make me jolly if we could Rodger."

Hermione chuckled at the last one, slowly staring to show some amusement.

"See? Lighten up," He beamed happily when he heard the chuckle. "Come in," he said moving out of the way.

Hermione walked in looking around at the cabin to see a long wooden table, a large timber wardrobe, a desk with a marble surface that was completely covered in maps, quills, ink and books. She looked at his queen sized bed that was unmade. Hermione turned back to the wooden table noticing all the fine floral china with golden edges. Jack must have already given orders to the chef as in the centre of the table was a small buffet suited for two, maybe three.

"Welcome to my lodge," he greeted pulling out a chair for her. She sat down smiling while Jack went to his own chair.

"Thank you," Hermione said looking at him with a smile. "For inviting me."

"Well Hermione, love. I couldn't help myself. How is a pretty young lass like you not married yet?"

Hermione froze at the question thinking about James again. "I suppose i just haven't found the one yet," she mumbled after awhile.

"So you believe in soulmates?" Jack asked surprised.

"No, i mean, i just haven't found someone i love enough to marry."

"So tell me about yourself love," Jack ordered watching her. "I want to know everything."

"Well..." Hermione trailed off trying to figure out where to begin. She knew she had to start with the lies though. "I was born in London twenty two years ago, my father worked for the king and studied social behaviour, he was intrigued by pirates. When i was little my parents were killed by pirates and i was kidnapped, turning into a prison. I got away from the ship after a battle destroyed it and escaped by a big piece of wood from the boat. I was conveniently discovered by my uncle, the governor's navy and taken to Port Royal five years ago where i was re-educated."

Jack nodded slowly. "That's interesting and everything. But i want to know about you, not your origins. I want to know your hobbies, your interests, your friends, your hopes, your dreams, your best memories."

Hermione smiled genuinely, realising he was serious. No one seemed to take that much interest in her. "My hobbies are reading and research. I love history and Shakespeare. I enjoy sword playing with Will and he is my best friend along with my cousin Elizabeth. I hope to help make a significant change one day and benefit the world. My greatest memories would have to be me back in London with my childhood best friends called Ronald and Harry, we use to have some...magical times together. We were never dull, always going on adventures and danger would always find us. You?"

"I am the son of the great Edward Teague, and was born on a ship during a great typhoon. I spent most of my teenage years as a pirate, but i was forced to leave and serve five years at the East India Trading Company..." Jack started to begin his life story.

"I know," Hermione interrupted. "I read your biography." She blushed slightly realising she what she said.

"I have one of those?" He asked, grinning when he saw the blush.

Hermione nodded silently.

"Fine, i enjoy sailing, drinking, adventures, sword fights are pretty fun and i am fabulous at improvising. My best mate is Gibbs. My dream is to pretty much my life right now, except with the Black Pearl. My best memory would have to be...i actually don't know," he paused trying to think of one. "Huh."

Hermione smiled lightly grabbing some food. She took a bite not entirely enjoying it. "This is great,"She lied, trying to sound grateful.

"You don't like it," he mumbled, seeing right through her. "Heres some words of wisdom, pirate food is never good. Thats another reason why we're drunk all the time."

"Makes sense," she nodded continuing to eat.

Jack watched her with a small grin as he began to eat his and finished before her. When she was done he poured her some rum, his grin growing. "Drink up love."

"No, I'm alright thank you," Hermione shook her head, not interested. She felt her 'Mudblood' scar start to sting, freezing at the sensation. Hermione's mind changed, quickly downing the rum in attempt to numb the pain.

Jack frowned slightly at the sudden change. "You alright Hermione?" He asked concerned.

"Fine!" she cried out as the pain increased. Jack took her arm that she was started to cling onto.

Feeling his touch, she pulled her arm away quickly. "Don't touch me!" She snapped, making his frown grow, surprised by the outburst.

"Let me look at it," he ordered softly, taking her arm again. He read the scar, gaping. "Mudblood?"

Hermione's eyes widened. She couldn't let him found out about magic, the ministry would kill her. "Leave me alone! It was your pirate friends who did this to me! Torturing me everyday! Making me their little serving wench!"

"Hermione..." He muttered watching her.

Hermione stood up quickly. "Thank you for breakfast, but i must go," She curtsied formally, trying to ignore the pain.

Jack didn't get a chance to protest as she ran out, clenching her arm as she held back screams.

Hey, sorry for the long wait, next chapter will be longer and better


	8. Chapter 7: Aztec Gold

Hermione sat in the boat in between Jack and William as the captain rowed. They were going to Isla De Muerta, a place Hermione had only read about. She hoped Elizabeth was there and untouched.

As they went into the cave jack was telling Will how close he was to becoming a pirate. Will looked down at the ocean to see all the gold, amazed by how much there was.

"And you're obsessed with treasure," Jack added. They made shore in the cave and Will helped Hermione out of the boat.

"You're wrong I am not obsessed with treasure," Will claimed. Hermione rolled her eyes, climbing on a few rocks so she could get a view of Captain Barbossa

"He is talking about Elizabeth," Hermione sighed, looking at Will. Jackgalced at her smiling, glad she knew what he meant. Hermione shifted her eyes away from Jack feeling a bit uncomfortable.

She turned her attention back to Barbossa who talked to his crew while he restrained Elizabeth who looked uninjured. "Here we stand before the cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Won by blood, it demands blood in return," Hermione heard the captain say.

Elizabeth was standing in front of a stoned chest. Will and Jack went off with Hermione knowing. She was far too worried about her cousin. If she was murdered Hermione would never forgive herself. The captain got out a knife and cut Elizabeth's hand causing her to bleed on the medallion. Hermione sighed in relief, glad that's the only thing he did to her. The captain dropped it in the chest and everyone became quiet. 'So, they were cursed and they need her blood and the medallion to save themselves,' Hermione explained to herself silently.

"I don't feel any different," a pirate said checking his body. "Has the curse been lifted?"

Another pirate asked," how can we tell?" The captain rolled his though.

"Hey, you're not dead," the first pirate claimed."Yeah, hey he shoot me!" The second pirate announced as he pointed at the captain.

The captain turned to Elizabeth ,"you maid, what was your father's name?" He grabbed her roughly. Hermione gave him the coldest death stare even though he couldn't see it. "Was your father's name William Turner?!" The captain asked loudly and in great anger.

Elizabeth answered darkly, "no." The captain throw her down the hill covered in treasure.

Hermione grabbed out her wand and started walking out. She stopped at the sight of Jack being unconscious. He had been knocked out with a paddle or that's what Hermione assumed, seeing as an oar was right next to her and Will was nowhere to be seen. Hermione kneeled on the floor and began shaking his body and whispering, "Jack, Jack." He didn't wake. Hermione shook him more rapidly. "Jack, Jack. I know you're breathing, so please wake up. We need you, I need you," Hermione whispered loudly. He wouldn't wake, "Jack you big ass, wake up right now." She saw his eye twitch.

"That's not very nice love," he said waking. Hermione chuckled amused and happy he finally returned to consciousness.

"You okay to walk?" Hermione asked as he tried to stand. She handed him the paddle so he could use it as a walking stick.

"Yes, of course," Jack answered weakly, before slowing standing up.

They walked awhile before accidentally running into a few crew member. They were shocked to see Jack. One claimed, "you're supposed to be died."

"Am I not?" Jack asked looking down at his stomach. Hermione took a step back and turned to see more pirates surrounding them from the other side. She bumped into Jack and he turned.

"Parleley, parlelellyleloooo, par le nee, partner, par... snip, parsley..." Jack said struggling to find the right word.

"Parley?" Hermione asked him as he tugged her closer. A bit further from the other pirates.

"That's the one. Parley. Parley!" Jack shouted impressed by Hermione's knowledge.

"Parley? Damn to the depths whatever man what thought of 'parley'," a pirate said infuriated.

Hermione and Jack both replied to that at the same time, "that would be the French." They looked at each other and smiled both astonished with each other. Hermione begun to blush as butterflies appeared in her belly.

"Well, isn't this cute Jack's got himself a girl. Pretty thing, she won't be wasted," the guy told the others examining her. Jack made a tighter grip of her shoulder.

"Over me dead body," Jack replied. Hermione didn't know what to say but her magic become more attractive to use as a weapon.

They were taken to the captain. He was just as shocked to see Jack as the the crew was, "no this is impossible."

Jack grinned showing his teeth, "mate when you marooned be on the godforsaken island you forget one thing."

"What would that be?" The captain asked. Hermione froze at his appearance. He defiantly wasn't the youngest pirate here and his beard wasn't the longest. He still looked scary, but not as scary as Voldemort. Hermione would never see a face more fearsome.

"Mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack told him. Hermione watched Jack. Two pirates were holding on to her roughly keeping her away from Jack's side.

"Well we won't make that mistake again," the captain said. "Shoot him!"

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" Jack questioned knowingly. Hermione turned to the captain.

"Hold fire, You know whose blood we need," the captain stated.

"Aye, I know whose blood!" Jack replied. The captain shifted his eyes to Hermione.

"Hello love," he greeted. He moved closer to her. She gave him cold eyes.

"She is Jack's lass. Smart one, she is," the pirate with the wooden eye told the captain.

"Well she is about to trade-up," the captain said touching Hermione's cheek. "What's your name lassie?" He asked her.

"Penelope Clearwater," Hermione lied quickly. The one with the wooden eye got lost in thought of who she was.

"No you're not. You are the governor's niece. You are in the portrait. What's the name again? Hermy Anger? Hermion Ranger? Herms Angler?" He claimed trying to figure out her name.

"The second name was closest. My name is Hermione Jean Granger. Only child of Robert and Julia Granger. Niece of governor Swann. Recently I've been traveling on the interceptor to save Miss Turner," Hermione told them all, lying about everything besides her name.

"Just for a maid?" The captain asked surprised.

Hermione didn't just come for her cousin. Yes, that was the biggest reason she came but not the only. She came for the adventure and for the danger. She came to do what she missed. Even though it was strange of her to admit. "Good maids are hard to come by," Hermione replied finally. The captain nodded kind of agreeing.


	9. Chapter 8: The Cell

"Why on earth would you just leave Hermione there with Jack?"

"She will be fine, if anything she just wants to be with Jack," Will told Elizabeth, they both made it back to The Inceptor after he rescued her from the pirates .

"What?" She asked confused, glaring at him.

"Your cousin…Never mind," Will sighed, knowing Hermione wouldn't want Elizabeth to know.

She frowned, grabbing his arm firmly. "We need to go back for her."

"We can't, I'm truly sorry," Will apologised, wishing he could help his friend, but he couldn't risk it.

Elizabeth stormed off furious. 'How could he do that to Hermione?' she asked herself silently.

* * *

Hermione was shoved into the captain's cabin. She smiled slightly spotting Jack, but her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw Barbossa sitting down at his desk. "Yes?" She asked rudely sitting down.

"Apple?" The captain offered, gesturing to a bowl of green apples.

"I don't really like apples," Hermione scowled as she glared at him.

Barbossa smirked, watching her and Jack. "Well Miss Granger, what makes you so lured to Jack?"

Hermione caught Jack's eye. "We'll Captain-" she said before being interrupted.

"Call me Barbossa," he told her with an evil grin. She didn't return a smile, still glaring at him.

"Barbossa, Jack and I aren't actually a couple, even though there is rumours going around the ship. But that doesn't matter we are friends. Jack is..." Hermione froze, not sure how to finish that sentence.

"I'm glad you're not with him, now I don't have to kill you," Barbossa said placing a pistol on the table. "Now place yours on the table."

Hmerione sighed, putting her pistol and sword on the table.

"Well Miss Granger tell me, your opinion on piracy and immortality," Captain Barbossa demanded, smirking again as he watched her.

"Piracy, everyone knows my story; I think it's easy to guess my opinion. I don't believe in immortality as such... I believe that anyone or anything can be killed. Some just harder than others," Hermione spoke strongly, holding her head high.

"Captain there's a ship," a pirate told Barbossa rushing into the room.

* * *

Hermione was thrown into a cell she turned to the pirate who throw her in there, "I think there's some leakage."

All of the floor was covered in seawater but it only reached her ankles. She looked down at the water seeing her reflection. Her hair was a mess and her dress was covered in filth. It had only been today when she dressed to impress Jack. It was only today she yelled at him. It was only today she made him think she hated him. Hermione sat down on the water and curled up into a ball. She was furious at herself. She wanted someone to know the truth, to know the real her. She wanted to stop pretending. She wanted to stop this charade now, she didn't know how to be this Hermione Granger anymore.

Jack was pushed into the same cell shortly. "Apparently there's a leak," he sarcastically told the man. Hermione looked up as the door closed. Jack looked through the hole in the wall. She watched him and slowly lifted her head.

"You okay?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied. How she could be fine when everything sucked? He moved closer to her placing her head on his lap.

"No you're not," he replied. She nearly smiled seeing him concerned.

"I just wish I was who I am suppose to be. Proper, elegant, delicate, high-mannered lady. But I'm not, I'm me. I don't deserve to be wealthy and rich. I feel like such a disappointment to my family," she mumbled, quietly.

"Hush, you're Hermione Granger. Anyone would be proud to say they are related to youand any man would be proud to say that they have the honour of being with you," Jack comforted her. She felt his fingers stroke her hair.

After a while she was sitting up straight. There was a sound of cannons being fired. She instantly knew what was going on. A battle had started between the Black Pearl and the Inceptor. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she got flashbacks from the battle of Hogwarts.

Jack turned to her and tugged her into an embrace. "It's gonna me fine love."

She showed him the scar Bellatrix gave her. "Is it hurting?" He asked concerned.

"Yes," she answered holding it to her heart.

Jack held her closer, "Hermione it's okay I'm here now. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you, as long as you're in my arms. Not even my occupation will change that. "

Hermione hugged him back placing her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair with his heart beating never so quickly. Hermione liked him holding her and playing with her hair, her tears were disappearing. She gently placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned closer and they both closed their eyes. Hermione had never felt this way about anyone before. Suddenly, Jack pushed her to the ground and lied on top of her, ducking a cannon.

"Thank you," she muttered in shock and relief.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" He yelled out of the now big hole of the cell. He got off Hermione, "sorry love."

Hermione smiled, "you saved my life yet again, thank you Jack."

"Now were where we?" He asked placing a finger on her chin. Hermione's smile became bigger. He gazed into her brown eyes. Hermione felt happiness fill the cell despite the wall had a giant hole and the floor was covered in water. Hermione closed her eyes again and so did Jack. He kissed her vigorously, tasting her lips. Hermione kissed back wrapping her arms around his torso. Hermione was determine not to giggle as his moustache tickled her. He pulled away from the kiss Jack chuckled, placing his forehead against his, "so how was that?"

"Better than butterbeer," she said kissing his cheek.

"What is butterbeer?"

"A really awesome drink."

"Better than rum I reckon," he said with another chuckle.

"Wow, words I never expected to hear from you," Hermione grinned, a bit surprised.

"Me neither, love," Jack confessed, laughing.

Hermione tugged him into another kiss which lasted longer than the first.

Jack pulled away grinning, "you don't seem to be rushing to get out of the cell."

"Huh, maybe I'm not," she said with a soft chuckle.

"I thought you hated me," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Maybe that's why you're so attracting, because you're a pirate and I hate pirates. So maybe I like you because I hate you. Or maybe you're just the best type of pirate and I don't hate you," Hermione suggested.

"And people say I don't make sense," Jack joked playing with her hair. "Hey you're a witch break us out of here."

"Wait... What?" Hermione blinked.

"You're a witch aren't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione shifted her eyes, "of course not. There is no such thing as magic."

"Liar, I saw you doing spells," Jack announced, sniggering.

"You're not scared?" She asked confused. How did he find out?

"Of you? No course not."

"I'm a freak," she whispered, filling her eyes with tears, again.

"We finally kissed. Hermione I have kissed a lot of women. But never as one been that good, that right. If you're a freak than I'm a land lubber," Jack told her.

She slowly started to smile, wiping her face. Hermione got out her wand from her sleeve.

"I also grabbed your sword," Jack told her putting in her bag.

She pointed at the cell door and shouted,"Reducto!" The door fall into a pieces. Hermione smiled, proud of herself while Jack looked at the pieces then back at her.

"Okay, that's cool," Jack said. She nodded grabbing his hand.

"It's our little secret. You can't tell ANYONE," she told him placing one index finger on her mouth.

"You have my word," Jack told her. Hermione kissed him quickly and ran out of the cell with him.


	10. Chapter 9: Battle of the Ships

_Me: I have to upload my update_

_Computer: Haha, no_

_Me: Seriously, let me write_

_Computer: Yeah, not going to happen_

_Me: FFFFFF..._

_Sorry guys for the very late upload, for now on as long as my computer decides to cooperate, the story/series will be updated every Saturday. With that being said, there are only three more chaps of this one left. _

* * *

Hermione and Jack run out of the Black Pearl's dungeons quickly and onto the main deck. The captain grinned, grabbing a rope from a pirate. "Thanks very much!" He said before swinging over to the Interceptor. Hermione quickly grabbed a rope herself as she heard Barbossa shouting something but she couldn't quite make it out. She looked at the ocean and sighed before closing her eyes and taking a swing.

She saw a pirate run over to her with a sword, almost instantly after she landed. Before he could do anything to her Jack, quickly hit him over the head with a piece of wood he must have found. "That's no way to treat a lady, mate." Jack smirked at her and quickly ran off before she could say thank you.

Hermione swiftly grabbed the pirate's sword and joined Jack's crew in the fighting. She knew it was impossible to beat them, they were immortal of course but she had to try. One of the pirates focused on her, swinging his sword and she managed to block every move; glad that she had practiced with Will a billion times beforehand.

She wished she could use magic as she continued the fight but knew that would lead to a visit from the ministry and a lot of trouble. Hermione considered asking the ministry for help but she had no idea how to get in touch with them without breaking a law.

Elizabeth starting shouting Will's name loudly which broke Hermione's concertation on the fight and she turned to see her cousin leaning over an entry to a lower deck. The distraction enabled the pirate to grab her. Hermione attempted to get out from his grip but that only made him hold her tighter.

"Let go of me!" Hermione shouted, feeling his cold blade gently touch her neck.

"Silence love," he whispered in her ear, laughing in a way that gave Hermione goose bumps.

She watched as her cousin was also taken by a few of Barbossa's men, crying as they dragged her away from Will.

The pirate who had taken Hermione followed them, forcing Hermione back onto the Black Pearl along with the rest of Jack's crew. Hermione scanned everyone as they were all gathered and roped up to a pole, the only person who wasn't there was Will. Hermione started to panic in realisation. He was one of her best friends and he was trapped.

Pintel circled around Jack's crew, holding a pistol up to them. "If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters."

Elizabeth quickly freed herself from the ropes, causing Hermione roll her eyes. "I thought pirates would be better at tying knots," the witch mumbled to herself.

The Interceptor exploded immediately following Hermione's comment. "Will!" Hermione screamed as her eyes began to water. He was dead, she had lost another friend.

Elizabeth ran over to Barbossa, pushing and attacking him. He quickly snatched her by the arm. "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." He pushed her towards his crew that began to grab at her.

"Elizabeth!" Hermione called before noticing Will jump up onto the railing.

"Barbossa!" Will shouted, catching everyone's attention. He grabbed a gun and pointed it at Barbossa. "Elizabeth and Hermione go free."

Barbossa walked up to Will and Hermione couldn't help but be worried for her friend. "What's in your head, boy?" the oldest captain asked, watching Will.

"The ladies go free," Will stated, glaring at Barbossa.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," Hermione heard Jack beg quietly.

Will jumped back onto the railing, "You can't." The gun moved to his jaw before he continued. "I can."

Hermione watched as Elizabeth struggled to get away from the pirates, fearing the worst.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, confused by why he would care about Will dying.

"No one. He's no one," Jack said quickly, running up to other captain. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch."

Hermione would have chuckled at Jack's comment but fear and worry had consumed her. What if Will actually pulled the trigger?

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins," Will replied, making Hermione shake her head. This couldn't be happening.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Hermione heard one of the pirates call out.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said, quite satisfied with the truth of Will's identity.

"Elizabeth and Hermione goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Will pointed his gun at Jack's crew. "And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed," Barbossa smirked at Will and Hermione hoped Will didn't trust him.

* * *

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel said as he shoved Eizabeth towards the planks as swords surrounded her, a few other pirates held Hermione, Will and Jack.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted, infuriated.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa replied as his pirates gagged him with a cloth. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!" the crew cheered.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go," Barbossa said, extending his hand to Elizabeth.

She took off the dress and throw it at Barbossa. "It goes with your black heart."

Barbossa placed on his face, teasingly. "Ooh, it's still warm."

"Off you go! Come on!" A pirate shouted. Hermione scanned the ship, looking for the owner of the voice.

"Too long!" Another pirate called, shaking the plank, forcing Elizabeth off.

Hermione was pushed towards the plank immediately after. Barbossa smirked walking towards her. "I'll give you the option, love. Go with Jack and Elizabeth or stay here on the ship with luxuries."

"I'll stick with my cousin," Hermione replied, bitterly getting onto the plank.

"If that's your choice," Barbossa chortled, taking a few steps back.

Hermione walked further along the plank and was glad to see that Elizabeth was swimming towards the island and still okay. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, wondering how cold the water was before jumping


	11. Chapter 10: Island Paradise

Hey! as an apology, I decided to post double this week so another chapter will be added tomorrow! Yay! Sorry, I have been quite sick recently and unable to write! But here is a pretty long chapter for you guys!

* * *

Elizabeth and Hermione walked in the cold shallow ocean after their long swim to shore, the witch sighed relieved when they finally made it onto the island. She turned around to look at Jack who was watching the Black Pearl sail away. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stomped off, Hermione glanced at Jack once more before following her cousin. "Lizzy!"

"Mione," she mumbled gently, looking at the witch. "What are you doing here? You should be at home with father and Norrington."

"I came here to save to save you! I couldn't just wait around patiently," Hermione shook her head at the idea of staying at home while others searched. What if Norrington never found her?

"This is a very dangerous situation," Elizabeth sighed, frustrated by her cousin. "You should know better."

"I can handle a little danger, Liz," Hermione chuckled, rolling her eyes. Elizabeth had no idea about all the danger Harry and Ron put her through.

"What about Jack then?"

"What about Jack?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, confused by the question.

Elizabeth scowled at her. "He's a pirate, you're engaged."

"You think I'm with him?'" the witch asked, wondering what Will had told her. The cousins stopped seeing their trail of footsteps and Jack sat down, playing with his pistol.

"Not all that big, is it?" the pirate said, not looking at them.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay," Elizabeth said bitterly, turning to look at Jack.

"Is there a problem between us Miss Swann?" he asked, lowering his weapon.

The governor's daughter took a step closer to him, outraged. "You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship."

"We could use a ship," Jack retorted. "The fact is I was not going to tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with – which know no has. Thanks to bloody stupid Will."

Elizabeth watched him get up and slowly looked down at the sand, letting the information sink in. "Oh."

"Oh," Jack repeated, mockingly.

"He still risked his life to save ours."

"Ha!" Jack shouted, walking off.

Elizabeth looked at Hermione before they both started running after Jack.

"So we have to do something to rescue him!" Elizabeth claimed, looking at Hermione again for support.

"Off you go then," Jack said, shooing the governor's daughter away. "Let me know how that turns out."

Hermione sighed, deciding to speak up. "But you were marooned on this island before weren't you? So we can escape the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Jack questioned, turning to face her. "The Pearl is gone, unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice-" He trailed off, giving her a quick scan. "Unlikely. Young Mr Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Jack walked off again and starting hitting a tree, placing his ear on the trunk.

Hermione grabbed the tree, glaring at him. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow," she said, watching him take a few large steps as she followed him. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company." He started jumping on the sand, causing Hermione to sigh. "You sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot," she stated, standing right in front of him. "Are you the pirate I read about or not?"

"You read about me?" Jack asked with a small smirk, surprised.

"How did you escape last time?" Hermione asked seriously.

Jack hesitated before answering, knowing she would be disappointed. "Last time – I was here for a grand total of three days, alright," he said before bending down. And opening a secret door to a passageway. "Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache."

Hermione glanced at Elizabeth who shook her head, who was becoming more and more furious by the second. The witch sighed again, not liking where the story was heading as Jack went into the secret storage.

"Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. By the looks of things, they've been long out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that," the captain said, coming back with tree bottles of rum.

"Don't say a word against Norrington!" Hermione snapped, folding her arms. "So that's it then? That's the secret adventure of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," she chuckled penetratingly. "You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

Jack paused for a second, watching her before he shrugged. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love," he said before handing her a bottle and walking off.

"So, is there any truth to the other stories?" Hermione asked, saddened by him and the books that lied to her.

"The truth," he said rolling up his sleeves to show her his arms and chest. She took a step back, seeing the scars on his body. "No truth at all."

He sat down, watching the ladies stare at him with shock and intrigue. "We still have a month, maybe more. Keep your eye out for passing ships and our chances of living," Jack instructed, opening up one of the bottles and taking a swig.

"And what about Will?" Elizabeth asked softly, worried about his safety. "You have to do something."

Jack raised a finger. "You're absolutely right."

Hermione watched as Jack rolled over a bottle to Elizabeth. The witch exhaled, opening her own bottle.

"Here's luck to you Will Turner," Jack said, raising his bottle and taking another swig. Elizabeth picked up the bottle slowly and opened it before making her way to sit next to Jack.

Hermione took a sip of her rum and made a face, surprised by the strength. Jack chuckled watching her and shaking his head, making her blush slightly. "So Jack, has the island changed since your last visit?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Trees are taller," he replied, getting a laugh from Hermione who sat down next to him. Jack smirked, wrapping his arm around her. Elizabeth pulled a face but both Jack and Hermione ignored it as they observed the ocean.

"I do hope you have no intention of using that," Hermione said, gesturing to his pistol.

Jack's smirk grew, giving Elizabeth a quick glance. "Not yet. Ask me again in a few weeks."

The witch smirked herself, amused by the pirate and gently elbowed his side.

"Ow," the captain chuckled. "You're mean, love."

Hermione chortled before noticing Elizabeth glaring at her, disgusted. The witch slowly looked down at her bottle, feeling ashamed. She shouldn't be like this, especially not around Jack. He was a pirate, a criminal and at times, an ass.

The trio sat quietly for a while, all lost in their thoughts.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho," Lizzy sang, breaking the silence. Hermione and Jack both turned to look at her, surprised.

"What? What was that?" Jack questioned, confused by her sudden burst. Elizabeth just smiled, not answering. "Something funny, Miss Swann? Share, please."

"Nothing - it's nothing. Just - I'm reminded of a song I learned as a child. A song about pirates," Elizabeth said, her smile growing. "Hermione actually taught me it."

Hermione chuckled, thinking about the other Hermione, Elizabeth's real cousin. They both seemed so similar as if they truly doppelgangers.

"I know a lot of songs about pirates but none I'd teach a child. Let's hear it," the pirate grinned, looking at Hermione.

"Oh, no - it's silly," Hermione replied, shy about singing. "Back in England, we didn't know a thing about pirates, really. They seemed so romantic and daring," the witch stopped, noticing Jack's grin became bigger as he leaned in to kiss her.

She placed a hand on his chest, remembering everything was wrong with the idea of such a relationship. Not only was it their different statuses and her engagement but the fact that Jack was a flirt and she was not one to become a womaniser's victim.

"That was before I met one, of course," Hermione said quickly, gaining a bit more respect from Elizabeth.

"Now I must hear this song. An authentic pirate song. Have at it," Jack smirked, stroking Hermione's cheek.

"Well, perhaps - with a bit more to drink, we might," Elizabeth smirked.

Jack raised his bottle as a result. "Then we shall drink."

* * *

Hours had passed and the moon shone over the island as the trio danced around a fire that Hermione and Jack had made. They were still drinking the rum from the old storage and singing the shanty.

"I love this song!" Jack shouted, dancing with Elizabeth who laughed happily. "And really bad eggs!" he said, grabbing Hermione as he fell down to the sand. Hermione giggled, feeling dizzy from the rum.

"When I get the Black Pearl back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!" the pirate told Hermione, making his usual hand gestures.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates to sail the Spanish Main," Hermione said, acting serious as looked up at Jack.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean – the entire world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs - but what a ship is - what the Black Pearl really is is freedom," Jack told her, normally Hermione would be impressed with that but the alcohol had gotten rid of that as she rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him.

Elizabeth took a large sip of her rum, watching the two. "Jack, it must be so terrible for you, to be trapped here on this island, all over again."

"Ah, yes - but the company is evidently better than last time. And the scenery has definitely improved," Jack said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder as he looked down at her.

"Mr Sparrow! I'm not sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk," Hermione said coyly, as she sat up.

"I know exactly what you been love," he said pointing at her before playing with his moustache.

Elizabeth straightened her posture, raising her rum. "To freedom."

Hermione and Jack raised their own bottles. "To the Black Pearl," Jack said, tapping their bottles together before taking a drink.

The witch grinned, kissing Jack as her worries numbed and she didn't notice Elizabeth gaping at her. Hermione pulled away from this kiss and both she and Jack smiled at each other. He almost immediately collapsed after dropping his smile and Hermione frowned slightly, lying down next to him and after some time began to sleep.

Hermione woke up early the next morning to the smell of smoke, she felt sick and had a thumping headache. She clenched her stomach, feeling like she was about to vomit. Hermione heard jack who had been cuddled up to her get up, also awaken by the smoke. Hermione groaned as a sound of glass breaking and explosions made her headache worse.

"No! Stop! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burnt all the food, the shade – the rum!" Jack shouted, making Hermione slowly get up and sigh deeply.

Her eyes widened noticing the island was on fire. "What the hell?" she muttered.

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth declared, staring at Hermione.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack questioned as if it was the saddest thing he had ever heard.

Elizabeth snapped. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels! I didn't even recognise Hermione last night!" The witch looked down, feeling guilty as she massaged her forehead. Her cousin pointed at the sky before continuing. "Two - That signal is over a thousand feet high, the entire Royal Navy is out to sea looking for Hermione and me. Do you really think there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Hermione froze for a second, impressed by Elizabeth's actions. She encouraged the drinking, she wanted Jack to pass out, she had planned everything so she could make a signal for the navy. Hermione had never noticed how intelligent Elizabeth really was till now, she only wished she had told Hermione her plan. Did Elizabeth no longer trust her?

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack whined.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, turning and back on him as she sat down. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. Give it an hour, maybe two, keep a 'weather eye open' and you'll see white sails on that horizon!"

Jack took out his pistol and pointed it at Elizabeth. Hermione shook her head and he sighed, putting the pistol away and storming off.

* * *

Norrington offered Hermione his hand as she disembarked the long boat that took the trio to the navy ship. He pulled her into a hug as the others got onto the ship.

"Hermione, I'm relieved you're safe," he said softly, pulling away after a few seconds. He nodded at Elizabeth. "You too, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth nodded back, offering him a small smile.

Norrington looked at Jack before giving out orders. "Clap him in irons. And behind his back this time."

"Commodore, you can't do that!" Hermione protested as Elisabeth's father wandered closer, taking his daughter's shoulder.

Norrington looked at her, surprised. "You're speaking up for him again?"

"He can locate Isla de Muerta - but I doubt he'll be willing to help us from the brig," Hermione retorted, trying to suppress any emotion she had for Jack.

"We had time to get to know each other," Jack smirked, teasing Norrington. The commodore gave him a quick glare before looking back at Hermione.

"We are bound for Port Royal, not Isla de Muerta," Norrington said, starting to walk towards the stairs.

"No. The pirates have taken Will," Elizabeth said, moving away from her father. She needed to save Will and Hermione understood that.

"Our mission was to rescue you and return home. That is what we shall do."

"But we've got to save Will!"

The governor shook his head, not pleased by the idea. "No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!

"Then we condemn him to death," Hermione whispered.

"Mr Turner's fate is regrettable. But so was his decision to engage in piracy," Norrington said, going up the staircase to the higher deck.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me!" Elizabeth argued, not letting go of the topic. "Commodore, please!"

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack said, stopping Norrington.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr Sparrow, not only myself," Norrington retorted.

Hermione paused for a second. Will was her friend, Elizabeth loved him and she was fated to marry the commodore anyway. "James, I beg you - please do this - for me. As a wedding gift."

"Hermione, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" her uncle asked shocked, by the turn of events. He thought she would need much more persuasion before saying yes.

"I am," Hermione nodded making Norrington miss a heartbeat and take a short breath.

"A wedding! I love weddings - drinks all around!" Jack shouted as everyone stared at him. The captain gave Hermione a look that she couldn't describe, he almost seemed sad by the idea of her marrying Norrington. He extended his arms. "I know. 'Clap him in irons', right?"

"Mr Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" Norrington asked, making his way back down the staircase.

"Inescapably clear," Jack nodded, giving a small smile as he was taken away.

Elizabeth grabbed Hermione's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to symbolise a thank you.

The governor walked over to Norrington, not pleased. "Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this."

"With all due respect, governor," Norrington said with a small pause. "Mr Turner is a subject of the British crown and therefore, under my protection."

Governor Swann nodded slowly with a slight smile. "Rightly so," he said before looking at his niece and back at James. "Take care of her."

Norrington gave a small smile as the governor walked away, taking his daughter with him.

The commodore's smile dropped and he looked down at the wooden floor. "Hermione," he said, offering her his arm. Hermione slowly walked over, taking it. He led her over to the railing. "I'm concerned that your answer was less than sincere."

"I would not give my word lightly," Hermione replied gently, looking up at him.

"Yes, I understand but is it so wrong that I should want it unconditionally?" Norrington questioned, looking at her.

'No, it isn't,' Hermione thought to herself, wishing she could love him the way he wanted her to. "It's not a condition, it is a request. You answer would not change mine. You are a fine man, James – a great man. One that any lady would be lucky to have," she said, turning to give him a smile.

He stared at her happily, leaning in for a kiss. She hesitated before moving away. "I'm sorry, that was forward," Norrington replied. "I should have asked."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I've been through a lot and I'm very tired."

Of course," he nodded, taking her hand gently. "We'll grab you some fresh clothes and you can rest."

Hermione smiled again, moving his hand so she could kiss it as she pretended to be happy. "Thank you, James," she said, her acceptance of the engagement wasn't sincere but those words were. He was going to help and he loved her despite her lack of shared emotion. He deserved a thank you.


	12. Chapter 11: Battle of Isla de Muerta

One chapter and an epilogue to go!

Thank you for all your reviews I promise I will give everything a thorough edit once this fic is done and for those questioning what is happening to Harry and Ron, just wait ;)

* * *

Hermione was standing at port side's railing, watching the moon as the ship sailed to Isla de Muerta. She knew they were near and it was only a matter of time till they anchored. Norrington gave her and Elizabeth some spare clothes from the navy men and she couldn't help but be pleased with the outfit. She was so sick of all the dresses.

She heard someone take a few steps towards her and immediately knew it was Jack. "You didn't tell him about the curse," the witch said softly, not looking at him.

"I noticed that neither did you or your cousin," Jack responded, moving closer. "For the same reason, I imagined."

Hermione paused, closing her eyes for a mere second. "He wouldn't have risked it."

"I'm sure Elizabeth could have got him drunk," Jack countered, making Hermione chuckled. "I do admire a person who is willing to do what is ever necessary – like marry a boring commodore."

"He isn't boring," Hermione shook her head. "He is caring, dashing, brave, loyal and very sweet. He would make a good husband and father."

"Yet, you do not love him," Jack stated, looking at her.

"No," Hermione whispered, taking a breath. "You're a smart man Jack but I can't trust you."

Jack moved even closer to her, grabbing her chin gently. "How many people know the truth about you?"

"Just you," she said quietly, scanning the area to make sure no one was listening.

"Love – you feel lonely, helpless and desperate," he smiled gently. "You didn't just come on this mission to save your cousin or to protect Will. You came on this mission to find freedom and to find yourself again. You feel trapped at Port Royal and you hate that."

Hermione didn't respond but was glad that someone understood her.

"Come with me when I get the Pearl back," Jack offered. "We'll have adventures, get into some danger, meet up with some of your fellow magic people and of there will be the rum, the singing, the snogging."

The witch chuckled, grabbing his hand and pushing it away. "I can't."

"Why not?" Jack asked, watching her with confusion.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it when she saw Norrington walk up to them with Jack's compass.

Norrington looked at Hermione before closing the compass and throwing it to Jack. "With me, Sparrow – Hermione, I advise returning to your uncle. Gillette will escort you."

"Of course," Hermione nodded, watching as her fiancée took off with the pirate.

Gillette escorted Hermione into the commodore's cabin, just as ordered by Norrington. Elizabeth was sitting at the desk, impatiently.

"I'm sorry ladies, but this is for your own protection," Gillette said, letting Hermione wonder into the cabin with a small sigh.

"Coward!" Elizabeth shouted, standing up. "The commodore - I have to tell him. The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!"

Gillette laughed, amused by what seemed like gibberish. "Don't worry, missy. He has already been informed of that. A little mermaid flopped on deck and told him the whole story," he said, teasing Elizabeth as he closed the doors.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" Elizabeth shouted, running over to the door and trying to open it. "It's locked!"

Hermione sighed again, sitting down and looking around at the cabin. It was neat and organised, decorated with expensive furniture. She closed her eyes trying to come up with an idea to have Jack and Will. 'Use your brains, Hermione,' he thought to herself before her eyes wandered over to Norrington's sheets.

"Help me make a rope," Hermione said to Elizabeth, standing up as the idea came to her.

Elizabeth nodded, grabbing the bed sheets. "Father is out there with the sailors," she claimed as they both started to rip the fabric and make it into a makeshift rope.

Hermione nodded before hearing the said man's voice. "A moment, please. Hermione! I just want to let you know that I-uh, I believe you made a very good decision today," Hermione looked at the doors as Elizabeth opened the door and throw the rope.

"Thank god," Elizabeth whispered to her cousin. "There's a boat."

"Couldn't be more proud of you," the governor said before Hermione could respond. "But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision." Hermione chuckled lightly, hearing Dumbledore in that comment.

Elizabeth shook her head as Hermione walked over to the rope. "No!" the governor's whispered. "You stay here; you have been put through enough danger."

"Liz," Hermione said, starting to protest but was stopped by Elizabeth who raised her hand.

"Watch the rope."

Hermione nodded, hearing the governor go on as she watched Elizabeth climb down.

"Hermione? Are you there? Elizabeth? Are you two even listening to me?" the governor questioned, furious by the lack of reply from the girls.

Hermione sighed once more, she needed to help everyone. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington, her uncle. Hearing the door start to unlock she grabbed one of Norrington's swords that rested against a wall and for the first time in a long time, apparated.

With a loud crack that sounded like a gunshot or a car backfiring, she appeared on the rocks where she had watched Barbossa cut Elizabeth's hand.

"Me, I'm dishonest, and you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you have to watch out for," Jack Sparrow said as Hermione started to him. She noticed Will and smiled. He was still alive. "Because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly- stupid."

With the last line, Jack threw a sword at Will and starting fighting with Barbossa as Hermione made her way down to fight.

She heard the clash of swords and tried to move quicker, stopping when she saw a large staff. She traded it for her sword before entering into what she could basically call a battlefield.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain," she heard a pirate who was faced away from her say to Will.

"Do you like pain?" Hermione said, hitting the pirate over the head with her staff. "Try wearing a corset." Will smiled at her as she handed him the staff.

Elizabeth wandered in, shocked to see Hermione there. "What the hell?!" she shouted running up to her cousin. "How did you get here?"

"I'll explain later," Hermione replied, needing time to come up with something.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth watched, watching Sparrow fight with Barbossa.

"At the moment?" Hermione heard Will say as grabbed a sword someone must have dropped and ran over to try and save Jack who was now a victim of the curse.

Hermione heard an explosion didn't turn around as she kept running. Barbossa's pistol, however, did stop her and she froze hearing a pistol be fired. For a moment, she thought she was dead but Barbossa's voice brought her to a realisation. "Ten years you carry that pistol and now you've wasted your last shot."

Hermione took a breath and closed her eyes, thankful that she was still alive.

"He didn't waste it," Will claimed, dropping bloody medallions into the chest.

Hermione chuckled slightly, watching Will as she felt Elizabeth pull her into a hug.

Barbossa opened up one of his many layers to show the wound, blood spurting out to stain his white shirt. Barbossa looked at Jack who lowered his pistol glaring at the older pirate. "I feel – cold," the injured pirate said softly before collapsing onto a pile of treasure.

Hermione watched as a green apple rolled from his hands. She felt sympathy, observing Barbossa. Yes, he did a lot of bad things but she couldn't help but wonder about how terrible living with that curse would be. The witch turned feeling Elizabeth let go of her. Elizabeth had moved over to embrace Will. Hermione smiled at the pair, wondering what would happen to them now.

Hermione felt Jack place a hand on her shoulder. "Option of coming with me is still available," he told her as she moved her head to look at him.

When she went to respond, she was yet again cut off.

"We should return to the Dauntless," Elizabeth claimed, glaring at Jack as she pulled away from Will. "Your fiancé will be wanting to know your safe, Hermione."

Hermione nodded slowly, ignoring Elizabeth's glare for a moment to kiss Jack's cheek.

Jack paused for a second, hiding his emotions before looking at the trio. "Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me to my ship."

* * *

The four of them sat down in a long boat, while Will rowed. Hermione observed the water quickly, lost in thought. Maybe she should go with Jack, everything he listed sounded good to her.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Hermione heard Elizabeth say gently and the witch looked up to noticed the Black Pearl was gone.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that," the pirate replied, staring at Hermione.

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "Everything will be okay."


End file.
